Marie
Marie Kanker is the middle sibling of the Kanker Sisters (older than May but younger than Lee). She has short blue hair that covers her right eye; it is not known whether her hair is dyed this color. She is in love with Edd, and many times he has been victim of the extreme love she has for him. She will often demonstrate extreme anger and jealousy whenever another girl wins his affection. She is knowledgeable in automobiles, and speculated she is able to fix vehicles on her own. She most commonly wears a black tank-top that halts right above her bare stomach, a pink belt, and green non-camouflaged BDU pants. Her overall appearance allows one to believe she is into the rock music genre. She is often shown as relatively, somewhat, crafty and sneaky. Her nails are an ominous amber. She wears a sleeveless shirt and shorts for bed. Marie appears to have a slight rural Midwestern accent. Personality Marie is an easily angered, intimidating, and rather tomboyish girl. Her menacing personality often frightens the other kids before she even speaks or acts towards them. She is shown to be immensely strong, and enjoys using it, demonstrating it on a margin of five-sixths of all episodes she appears in. She is a talented fighter, succeeding in taking out all three Eds in under twenty seconds using wrestling alone. She has been able to tweak the hair out of Lee's arm, rip the covering for a Subwoofer off subconsciously, and physically restrain Eddy. She is an expert at purple nurples. Her anger is comparable to Lee's and Sarah's, oftentimes surpassing both in intensity, coupled with an extremely short fuse before snapping or exploding in rage and anger. She also suffers extreme jealousy (i.e.: May I Have this Ed?), directing a furious hatred to anyone in most cases due to taking (or, more accurately, gaining) Edd's attention or attraction. She mentions she "likes cheaters" and often shows her trouble-making and rebellious side. She is relatively mean to the other kids, inspiring much of their previously mentioned fear of her. Her voice is not as deep or grating as Lee's, but not as obnoxious as May's. Her voice can be shrill and seen somewhat girly, surprisingly, but again, not like her sisters, and it is sometimes slurred by the slight accent she carries. Her voice, like her age, is in between her sisters' voices. While Lee is often cast as the leader of the trio, Marie often strikes out independently, and is able to be fully control her sisters through bossing them around both physically and verbally. Despite all her other inherent character attributes, and her slugger-thug persona, she is perfectly capable of being rational (and often is), is not easily scared, and will hardly, if ever, back down from a fight or threat. Due to this, one way view Marie as more of an independent, and rather tags along, than living under Lees apparent shadow of leadership. Her craftiness is more often than not comparable if not greater than Eddy's. This is due to her lurking rationality, which she applies often. This craftiness is also linked to her sneakiness, an ability she uses to avoid people looking into her inner self. Though she apparently likes bad boys, she contradicts this—of all guys she could have picked to like, she chose Edd. Edd's polite, well meaning, and somewhat of a pushover demeanor is a subject of controversy as to why Marie is attracted to Edd. On one end, one is lead to believe she keeps him due to his pushover nature and his acceptance to whatever fate Marie has for him, therefore making him an ideal boyfriend. On the other side, some speculate Marie may actually have an honest attraction to Edd due to his tolerance, kindness, and seemingly willingness to understand and bid his time selflessly for others, which would indeed point to a much more deep person (which she demonstrates occasionally, example being that she has exceptional painting skills), and much more personal figure rather than a bully-figurehead. If this is true, one may expect her home-life has a toll on her mind, and her behavior may be the way she relieves stress from her home life and life in general. Inside one can imagine then, seeing as she likes Edd, that she is a girl that inside holds a lot of emotion and inner turmoil. Her emotional side may be what attracts her to Edd, but as said these are all only subjects of debate and controversy, full of theory. Her behavior often leads to her bullying the other characters, and sometimes she becomes somewhat of a bully to achieve her own ends when she fails to get her own way. Due to her nature, despite all attraction she displays for Edd, she is not adverse to roughing him up, possibly due to the lack of affection he displays for her. Even if her affections toward Edd are disputed, she indeed has a soft side. She enjoys painting, she is willing to make Edd a meal and oftentimes bends over backwards to please him, and appears genuinely pleased to see her "boyfriend." She is, on rare occasion, show to be wearing feminine things and doing feminine things. Appearance In all due respect to the fashion and overall appearance of Marie, she is shown to veering on the Punk/Rocker end of the fashion scale. Her blue eyeshadow, black tanktop and green plain BDU pants have become iconic in her image, though she occasionally wears something different. She often paints her nails a rusty-red color. Old Marie In "Take This Ed and Shove It", Marie has grown into an ugly, morbidly obese senior citizen. She is still the toughest and trickiest Kanker after 90 years. She is also married to Edd and has one child (or grandchild). Old Marie is only shown in a deleted scene. FusionFall Marie is one of the NPCs in FusionFall and is located in the Trailer Park in Peach Creek Commons (just outside the cardboard fortress). Marie commonly works on a "Trojan Hamburger" project which she, and her sisters, will hide in and the Eds will mistake for an actual giant hamburger & unknowingly let them in the Cul-de-Sac. She normally bullies the other kids into helping her work on it, or Lee when she isn't doing anything. She gives multiple missions but does not have a Nano. In the future, she is absent from her normal location. and where that is, there is the Trojan Manburger sinking in a pit of fusion matter. In one mission, Eddy says that she and the Kankers "Aren't around anymore", so it's likely that they either were lost in the war or fled when Fuse gained the upper hand. Trivia/Goofs *Judging from the episode "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," Marie adores Tater-tots. *She and her sisters all wear a pink belt. *Her actions in "A Twist of Ed" leads one to believe that Marie may be afraid of commitment. *Unlike her sisters, Marie does not behave like the member of the Eds she has a crush on, Edd. *In the episode "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle" at the scene where the cracker exploded in the Kanker Sisters' faces, Marie was shown to have an eyepatch under her hair; which leaves questions about their home-life. Although, this could just have been a gag. But in Season 1 all the times when you get to see both her eyes, she has no eyepatch on. She might have kept the eyepatch on from when she and her sisters were pirates. *She likes cheaters (said in in "Over Your Ed"), slobs (said in "Run for your Ed"), and she might like men with muscles (in "Honor Thy Ed" when she painted the drawing on the can) but despite this she chose an educated and mannered man such as Edd. *Marie and her sisters played hookey for a short while until they were mysteriously seen in class again. It makes one wonder if they got caught. *Marie's voice actor is Kathleen Barr who also voices Kevin. *It's obvious that Marie must have a basic knowledge of the arts as she referenced Vincent Van Gogh in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo". *Big Jim Miller, the head storyboard artist for many of the episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy, thinks that Marie is the cutest girl out of every female character. According to Animation by Mistake, he says she has a completely sultry half-lidded smirk and he punctuated this by purring. *Marie is the only member of the Kanker Sisters to not have a natural hair color (Lee's hair is red/ginger, while May's is blonde/yellow). **She is also one of the two characters to not have a natural hair color, the other being Rolf. *When other girls hit on Edd when Marie is watching, she gets very jealous and she may get very aggressive and/or angry at those girls. This has been proven in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" ''and "May I Have this Ed?".'' Gallery Image:Marie tvstar.jpg|"You've been cancelled!" Image:Marie card.jpg|"It's for big Ed, Lee!" Image:Marie eddback.jpg|Need a megaphone, sweetie? Image:Tag_yer_ed_0001.jpg|YEAH! Wrestling! One of my many talents. Image:A Town Called Ed 043_0001.jpg|Infamous Marie. Image:A Town Called Ed 049_0002.jpg|Striking a pose for her man. Image:Marie_4.jpg|"Eddy's land?" File:Marie_kissin.jpg|Kissy face! File:Run_For_Your_Ed_Marie.jpg|"I SAY WE CALL THE COPS!! Image:Marie_again.jpg|Washing clothes stinks. Image: Marie_and_Edd.jpg|How about a kiss Sweetie? Image:Marie_makin_a_face.jpg|Nyeh, nyeh! You can't catch me! Image:Marie_lookin_cute.jpg|"He fell for it like a ton of canned ham!"- Marie Image:Marie_1.jpg|Marie is such a jealous fiend. Image:life_lesson.jpg|The sisters hug and make up. Image:Ds.jpg|KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF MY MAN!! Image:Blue_Grass_head.jpg|Marie with neither eye exposed. Marie shark.jpg|Marie Shark in "Rock-a-Bye Ed" Image:Marie 5.jpg|Marie abusing her little sister. Marie the Kanker.png|"Pucker up, oven mitt!" eye proof.jpg|Marie with both eyes exposed. Eye proof 2.jpg|Another picture with both of Marie's eyes exposed. 5674536_orig.jpg|Marie with the Crankshaft Number 5 in Know it All Ed. 42px-Fusion_Marie.jpg|Fusion Marie Marie.PNG|Marie with both eyes exposed in "Quick Shot Ed" Marie Kanker .png|"I'm Marie Kanker" Marie's eyes exposed.PNG|Marie's eyes exposed in "Dawn of the Eds" See Also *The Kanker Sisters *Lee *May *The Eds *Edd *Kanker Sisters' Mother *Butch, Bubba and Rod Category:Characters Category:Kanker SistersWTF>